


In The End

by hyeokkie



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, Mythological AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyeokkie/pseuds/hyeokkie
Summary: :)no beta we die like men here
Relationships: Han "Peanut" Wang-ho/Lee "Faker" Sang-hyeok
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> :)  
> no beta we die like men here

This was his last night. He was supposed to leave tomorrow, leave this place and never come back. He promised himself to protect him—and he tried, he really did.

The sole light on the temple flickers as he hears footsteps slowly approaching. Only one person knows of this place, and he grits his teeth, feeling the frustration on his gut bubble. 

"I told you not to come here anymore, " he spats at the figure. The footsteps seizes. "I told you, didn't I? I I don't want to see you again. Why is that so hard for you to understand?" He tries to sound like he means it. Tried to have more conviction in his voice. 

"Stop trying to see me. I don't want anything to do with you anymore!"

The figure didn't move, didn't make a sound. He just stood there in silence and this proves to annoy him further. He opens his mouth, but stops when he hears him mumble something. 

He hears soft, quiet sobs and feels his heart clench. 

"But I want to see you," his lover exclaims."I can't stop wanting to see you. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, but I can't just let you leave. Not again."

He hears his misery, loneliness and desperation raw in the sound of his voice, and feels his resolve crumble down his feet. Before he could stop himself, he stands up and rushes to the young man, wrapping his arms around his smaller frame and burrowing his face on his neck, breathing him in.

"You'll damn us both," he whispers wetly, unaware of the tears now flowing freely on his cheeks. "You know the punishment of what we're doing right? You know that I have to leave, because I fear for what's gonna happen if he ever finds ou—" 

"Yes," his lover said, feeling his breath warm on his chest, feeling him inhaling his scent. "But I don't feel any fear, and I don't care whatever the consequences will be. Because at least now, I have you still."


	2. Chapter 2

"—ey, hey Sanghyeok-hyung, are you still with us?" a voice asks, and Sanghyeok blinks, his vision clearing. 

"Wangho-ya," he says, voice flat. Wangho gives him an unsure smile, and he attempts to smile back. All eyes on the conference room were trained on him, and he almost feels himself redden in embarrassment. 

Junsik, who was sitting beside him lets out a snort, his eyes revealing his amusement. 

"So you finally decided to join us in the land of the living, Sanghyeokkie? You look like your mind is moving a thousand miles per hour," he teases. Sanghyeok only sighed. 

"Yeah, sorry. I was just spacing out." 

"Mind telling us what's it about?" Jaewan asks, genuinely curious. "You look like you're in deep thought. You know you can tell us if something's bothering you. Did you not like the idea I was proposing?" 

Sanghyeok sighs, looking down at his laptop. "No, no that's not it. I was just… thinking about something. Anyway, please continue." 

He didn't miss the weird look Jaewan threw him but he paid him no mind. 

Truth to be told, the amount of weird flashes of what appeared to be distant memories unnerved him, heck, the mere thought of it being _"actual memories'_ sounded absurd even to his own ears. 

_'This is probably due to the lack of sleep,'_ he reasoned to himself. _'There's no way I'll actually believe that I was alive during Ancient Greece. That's just ridiculous.'_

His eyes slowly drift towards Wangho, and he feels a faint pang on his chest. 

_  
'I wonder…'  
_

He shook his head, almost laughing at how silly he was being. He reaches out for his coffee, takes a sip, and forces himself to focus. 

And that was the end of that. 

*****

_  
He remembers the head priest telling him stories about heroes who defied the will of the Gods; tales of people who refused to be treated like mere puppets of beings who couldn't care less about the consequences of their actions. She would also tell him about the tragedies that befell them, because in the end, they were still mortals, and unfortunately for them, no one could ever defy the Gods and get away with it._

_'Because we are powerless against them, and they knew it. The Gods are cruel like that.'_

_He used to think of them as fools; selfish people who refuse to acknowledge the possible repercussions of their actions, and as a servant of the temple, earning the favor of the Gods was his only purpose in this world, and any sort of defiance will only bring him and his family misery._

_That was… until he met him._

****

The digital clock beside his computer screen flashed six o'clock, and Sanghyeok finally decided to call it a day. He collected his things from his desk, turned off his computer and left his office, musing on whether he should order Chinese take out.

He was near the elevators when he heard a familiar voice calling out his name. 

"Hyung!" Wangho screams. Sanghyeok watches him run towards him, surprised. "Junsik-hyung asked if you want to come and eat dinner with us. The restaurant was only a few minutes away by foot." 

He considers the offer, his eyes not leaving Wangho's smiling face. Maybe he should, since he had not much else to do anyway, and it's been a while since he went out and drank with his friends.

He opens his mouth, a small smile blooming on his face, about to say yes when—

_  
"I suggest you leave this place if you don't want your brothers to get hurt, filth."_

_"But—"_

_The head priest snarls. "SILENCE, YOU FOOLISH CHILD! I WILL NOT HEAR MORE FROM YOU!"_

_"I DID NOTHING WRONG! NOTHING!"_

_He feels the grip on his neck tighten, and he chokes for air._

_"You know damn well what you did! Did you actually think of him as a fool?! Believing that he wouldn't find out?! He—"_

_"L-LET ME! LET ME GO!"_

_"NOT UNTIL YOU SAY THAT YOU'LL LEAVE HIM!"_

_"NO I WILL NOT—"_

_"THEN YOU SHALL DIE!"_

_"N—"  
_

"You're spacing out again, hyung." 

Sanghyeok blinks, taken aback. 

"A-Ah. I… I'm sorry," he stammers, suddenly feeling dizzy. 

"It's no biggie!" Wangho purses his lips, concerned. "Are you sure you don't wanna talk about it, hyung? You look like you were about to faint. I'm… I'm really worried about you."

Sanghyeok only chuckles nervously.

"Don't worry about me. I'm just… I'm really tired. It's been a rough week." 

"Ah." 

"I don't think I can join you guys. It's better for me to go home early." 

Wangho nods in understanding. "I'll see you tomorrow, then?" 

"Okay." 

He drives home, clutching his chest.

_"Huh.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the formatting and the quality of the story.  
> I still have no idea what this is about.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what's this supposed to be tbh....


End file.
